The Rise of The Ghosts of Rasgriz
by Arkbird7
Summary: A new way of imagining the world of Ace Combat. The lives of The Wardog pilots both before and during the Unsung War. BlazexNagase on later chapters.
1. And so the curtain rises

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ace Combat or any of it's products, Namco owns everything except my ideas on what to do with its characters.  
_**

[POV-Blaze]

While I am a Brigadier General for the Osean Air Defense Force (OADF) now, it wasn't always like this…

I was born in Oured ten years before the war that changed the face of this continent.

My parents… I can barely remember them now, but I do remember a bit of them. My father was a pilot, Patrick James, call sign PJ. At the time my mother was the lead mechanic, a woman in a hangar of men, in Ustio's Valais Air Base. Everyone called her Flare due to her tenacity, stubbornness and red hair. I recall very little about her except one thing, her eyes, the eyes that I inherited from her, the same eyes that when stressed seemed to ignite. They were both from Ustio but I still manage to be born in Ustio while they were in their "honeymoon", even though they never got engaged. For them love was all that mattered.

My childhood was relatively calm, at least, until my tenth birthday. Then the war came and everything fell apart. My parents were still working in Valais Air Base so that's where I was dividing my time between playing with the few friends I had in a nearby school, learning how to treat a fighter with my mom and her crew and some flying afternoons with my dad.

I was in the hangar with the maintenance crew and my mom when the Air Raid alarm sounded.

I won't forget that sound, the sound everyone was expecting to hear since we already knew that Belka was attacking the multiple countries that bordered them. Unfortunately for us we were in that lot…

My father was assigned to Galm team following the events on the 6th of June 1995. He was obviously very proud of that since Galm's flight leader was known as THE Ace of the Belkan war. Even the enemy feared him and after some conflicts in B7R he was nicknamed "Demon Lord" by them.

Although it is commonly known that the war with Belka ended on the 20th of that month, that, never happened. There were still many battles after the Peace Treaty and my dad died in the last of them all. It was in the Avalon Dam offensive, in New Year's Eve, after managing to destroy every single control facility inside the dam he was shot by a laser that came from a prototype plane.

We heard this from his flight lead, Galm 1, call sign Cipher, who also told us his last words, his intention to marry my mom. She was never the same again, like something had broken inside her. A month after this, she fell ill. A week passed and she left me alone in the world.

I was only ten years old but I won't ever forget that month…

I had nowhere to go and I wasn't even from Ustio. Thankfully Cipher, took me in. I learned many of his moves while I flew with him. When I asked him what were Rules Of Engagement (ROE), he answered something like this:  
- Pixy once told me this, before we entered the Round Table: The only Rule Of Engagement is … to Survive. So that's the most important rule which doesn't mean that I think you should care only for goals forgetting the means. In the end each fighter pilot and each squadron has its own ROEs.

Only five years had passed since he took me in, but everything was going to change on that beautiful morning…

When I woke up he was staring at the seagulls and his eyes seemed as blue as the sky as if they could merge like he merged with his plane in the air. He heard me coming and started talking:

- I have a very important thing to say to you. I think it's time for us to part ways Mike. You are already fifteen years old and since you told me you would like to follow the footsteps of your father I think you should ingress in the Osean Air Academy. I still know some people that will welcome you in their homes and help you finish your studies in order for you to take the path you want. I will try to visit you sometimes but that won't happen much and you'll have to pull through High school in your own but I know you'll succeed. One thing I promise you, I'll be there in your graduating ceremonies both at high school and Air academy.

After this speech I didn't know what to say. My best friend, my mentor, the only person I had that I could call family was letting me spread my wings. Now, I think I should have said something but that revelation was too much for me to handle at the time. Cipher wasn't a man to lose time and so on the next morning we left to Osea.

Two and a half years after

I had been left in the company of Anthony Palmer, a former Osean pilot, call sign Sorcerer 1. When Cipher met with him for the first time he found very hard to believe that, he was the pilot who had shot him down over B7R. Probably he was expecting some ruthless mercenary, but he was true to his word and gave me a room, free meals, and some advice. He also treated every legal paper which I still missed. That was it, though, he as Cipher, thought that if a person wants something he should work for it.

Since I had studied most of the classes with Cipher I managed to keep up with the rest of my colleagues and still be top in Physics. I wasn't really looking forward to the graduating ceremony because I had very few friends and the only people that I knew that would come to see me there would be Tony and Cipher. At least I would see Cipher again - I thought.

-Michael Foley!

I took a deep breath and entered in the stage. The principal, who was actually a nice guy, gave me the diploma, a pat on the back and proceeded with the ceremony. After searching the crowd I managed to find Cipher and Tony who were still discussing the battle above B7R in which Galm team was critical to the victory of the allied forces.

When they saw me they both said:

- Congratulations! You're one step less to become a pilot!

After this Tony sensed my hesitation and went to talk with a relative who he had seen in order for us to be alone. There was so much I wanted to ask Cipher but the only thing that came was:  
- It's good you came, I have to ask you something.

- I said I would come didn't I? You sure you want to talk now? Don't you want to celebrate first? – He asked me.

-No I need to know this now!

-You're the boss! – said him with a smile – so what do you want to know?

-Do you think that I should fly like my father before me?

He looked in my eyes and said:

-That question will have to be answered by yourself not me. You are the one who's going to live that option so think it thoroughly. I tell you one thing though, you won't have problems flying it's in your blood.

After this we continued talking about less important things like what he had been doing and where had he been. It was always a joy to hear his stories, war or peace, he would always have excellent stories.

A week later when Cipher was leaving he gave me a present, a motorbike. It was one of the few things that I took with me when I later applied to the Air Force.

I saw him leave in a flight at Apito International Airport. Following his departure I picked up my bike and went to apply at nearest Air Force recruitment office. After a month of waiting I received a letter with my name printed in it! I had never received a single letter! After reading it twice I had just one thought:  
- I made it I finally made it! I'm going to be a pilot!

The first thing I asked when I was assigned to train at Hieierlark Air Force Base was:

"Where in Earth is that?"

After a brief explanation and some map searching I managed to find it in the map.

I thought "I was assigned to a base in the middle of nowhere"

After picking some clothes for the harsh weather and telling Tony where I was headed, I got in my bike and started the trip to the place I would be for the next five years.

A week later I got there but it was still very early for the "nuggets" entry date so I managed to stay there as a mechanic assistant. The base was nearly empty on that time of the year.

One night I was in the mechanics crew room and one of them asked "Where did you learn to treat a plane like that? I think everyone here agrees that you are nearly as good as us!"

"It's kinda awkward because I normally don't talk about this but I am the son of an Ustio pilot and a mechanic. She was the one that taught me in Valais Air Base.

"You're Flare's son?"

"Yeah, how could you know?"

"Well at the time I was working under her in Valais as part of a project between the countries of Osea and Ustio. Never thought I would end up seeing you here. Hell I would never recognise you."

Since that conversation the mechanics were always open to hear me and some even asked me some questions about Flare, The Queen of the Hangar, as she was known.

I had found a safe haven among them and continued helping them throughout the holidays. This wait was only stopped by the arrival of Colonel Boyd, the Head of the Academy and its airbase. Colonel "40 second" Boyd is a major military strategist who had been crucial in the designing of fighters in the Air Force. He was also a man that was nearly hated by the rest of the top brass due to his critics in fighter policy development. While being so looked down upon Boyd was highly respected among his staff in the base and also among the pilots.

When he arrived he greeted every member of the personal that maintained "his" facilities in shape. What I recall from that day is his knowledge of every person's name that worked under him and our conversation.

"Who are you? New mechanic?"

"No, sir! I came here to be a pilot sir! Since I arrived very early and have some knowledge in mechanics I was given the opportunity to work with the rest of the repair crew.

"Have we met before boy?"

"Not that I recall sir."

"I really think that we did but anyway good luck in your studies here."

He went away still talking with the chief mechanic about the repairs and the new "nugget" year they would have.

* * *

Note 1: This is my first story. Thanks in advance to those who kindly review this after reading

Note 2: I would like to thank some of the authors on this site that inspired me: Razgriz92; Patriot-112; Nootardby; Robin Starwing; Stonehenge

Note 3: I thought I had thought about this but it seems I forgot to write it, in order for PJ to have a son with the age I mentioned I aged him 7 years. So that he would be 30 when the Belkan war started, being 20 when Blaze was born. Thanks to Razgrizaces for taking this to my attention.

Note 4: The war mentioned is the Belkan War from Ace Combat Zero, and some of the pilots mentioned are also from there such as Anthony Palmer "Sorcerer 1"


	2. The Tour

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ace Combat or any of it's products, Namco owns everything except my ideas on what to do with its characters.

* * *

_**

The morning after I was awaken with by a shout:

"Pilot! Suit up! The first rays of sun just appeared and I want to talk with you!

At first I was so drowsy that I didn't even recognise whose voice was that but after coming back to my senses it came to me that was Colonel Boyd! After this I took a quick shower and 10 minutes after the first shout I was standing in front of "40 second" saluting him.

"We have to talk! You may or may not have heard of me but I fought during the Belkan War. While I was flying all over the conflict, I participated in a huge operation over B7R airspace or the "Round Table" as it was known. That operation was named "Battle-Axe" and hell if we didn't pierced that airspace like one.

I took some hits but I managed to stay in the air until we had air superiority, no way I was going to leave my squadron! Well after my stubbornness nearly got me killed I had to reroute to nearest airbase which was..."

"It was Valais! I remember that day and your crazy landing! You did an almost impossible landing considering the damage state of your F-16."

"Yes that was one for the record books I would say...and that was where I saw you before, helping your mother if I recall well. I also met your father, PJ, I'm sorry about his death, he had a right attitude towards war. Also it was a lot of fun listening to his constant chatter with Pixy.

Anyway we shouldn't dwell in the past...what's done is done.

I have an offer for you: Want to fly?"

I was astonished with this question. He, the base commander, was actually asking me , if I, a "nugget", wanted to fly. That meant that he was considering wasting his time flying with a person that, to his knowledge had no real training.

He smiled and what he said next caught me off guard:

"You're thinking, why should he waste his time with a guy who never was in a plane before, right?

I just nodded in agreement.

"Normally I wouldn't really give this opportunity to a FNG, but since I know you already flew before, it seems to me that we won't have a problem. Besides if you managed to survive some years with the best fighter pilot I have ever seen, you had to learn something, right? We'll just see for ourselves in the sky. Let's go!"

While I followed him to one of the hangars I had the time to enjoy the view. Heierlark was just breathtaking in the Summer. Its mountains brought me a sense of peace that I hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe that happened because it felt like returning home, Valais had some similarities with my actual base.

This apparent state of peace masked very well the fact that this place had experienced war and all its problems. After all it was an ex-Belkan base repaired to function as an Academy for what it was now called North Osea. Now that I'm thinking Cipher once talked about this base, next time I see him I have to ask him he had to come here.

We went to hangar two where a F-16, Fighting Falcon, and some training jets were waiting. "40-second" entered his F-16 which had what appeared to be a chronometer clocked like his callsign painted. While I entered one of the training jets waiting for him to taxi onto the runway.

"This is Colonel Boyd, call-sign 40, you have a nickname?"

"This is Michael Foley, call-sign Blaze, waiting for you to lead the way 40"

"40 here, ready to take-off, am I cleared Tower?"

"This is Heierlark Tower, you're cleared to take-off 40."

"I'm airborne, your turn Blaze"

"This is Tower, you're cleared to take-off Blaze. Good Luck!"

I couldn't hold my thoughts and asked:

"Luck?"

"Yes we've got a bet running here, you do know why the colonel has his moniker right?"

"Should I?"

"You're kidding... Well I won't spoil the surprise, you'll see for yourself I'm sure!

"Blaze, any problems in your end? Don't tell me you want to give up now.."

He had to have a grin when he said that but I will never know.

"No way I'm going back 40, I'm already climbing to meet you."

"Good! Now that we are both here let's start by the basics just to see what you got."

A lot of turns, steep turns, g-turns,_ chandelles*, _climbs, flat and rolling scissors**, and stalls later, 40 asked:

"You're still with me? You know we can return whenever you want, no shame in being tired _kiddo, _just don't black out on me ok?"

"You got it sir!"

"I got to say your basics are pretty good for "nugget" you're up for a brief dogfight?"

"I only did that once before but then again it's what I'm signing off anyway, let's do it!"

"Good, since you're a rookie and I'm feeling generous today, you can start at my six and we'll see who wins."

Now he was sure to have a damn grin in his face! And that bet what was Tower talking about anyway have to focus.

"You're ready Blaze? On my mark 3, 2, 1 and NOW!

I should have seen it coming, the moment he said now I started a lock-on but he shook me easily with a steep turn. When I turned to follow him he was nearly out of my sight such was his skill and speed. While I was trying to attain a new lock he did an incredibly tight loop, nearly a Kulbit***, and suddenly I was mouse and he was cat. I tried my best to get him off my tail but he was relentless and finally I heard him chuckle:  
"Fox Two, nugget down!"

Ah well still a long way to defeat Boyd.

We were just flying casual when Tower decided to chime in:

"So, 40 how did he do?"

"Ah pretty well for a nugget, 30 seconds."

"30 seconds, you got yourself a pilot in the making. Do remember me if ANY of your nuggets managed to score 30 seconds on his first dogfight against you."

When I heard this comm chatter I finally understood why the Colonel had "40-second" as moniker. He was known to defeat any pilot in 40 seconds starting in a weak position.

After we landed, I thanked Boyd and he just answered :

"Hadn't fun like this in a long time, we have to do it again when I have a break from the red tape."

After our flight he seemed so different that I wished that if I ever got to be a superior officer I would try to be like him.

We repeated our flights a few more times until the start of the Academic year. Later on neither Boyd nor me had time to do it again, and even if we did have time, I wouldn't want to have special treatment. First years started with a lot of simulator time and "theory" classes and so did I.

Academy Years

[POV-Nagase]

We were in an auditorium similar in everything to those of civilian Universities. All of us were in the first year of the academy and the rest will come tomorrow. While I was wondering about the last time I flew in my father's Cessna, a man in uniform entered.

"Name's Boyd, Colonel John Boyd, and I'm the man in charge of this facility. You probably won't see me much and if you do, it will probably mean you're in trouble.

"He's a legendary pilot but he's not so hard, he's just trying to put fear on you."said a tall, brown haired, green eyed guy at my side."

"Davenport, you're still here! It's the second time I see you in here, remember there won't be a third time"said Boyd.

The man that had talked with me immediately flinched.

"You heard me there Davenport, or you finally became deaf after so much loud Rock marathons that always tend to end with me putting you on the G-sim for the rest of the night?

In a few minutes we'll take you through the facilities that will be your home for the next years. I won't lie to you, one on each four of you WILL quit, two WON'T be pilots and only one will survive through pilot training. Don't lie to yourselves thinking this will be a walk in the park. It WON'T!

Welcome to Heierlark, welcome to hell."

I wasn't expecting that, but I am determined to be one of the survivors.

"Each of you had a number at your seat so please put it in the air and gather in each corner of this room. Seems we miss the leader of group 4. Damn I don't have anyone here to cover for him. Michael give the tour to 4 please."

A man stood up and said:

"Yes sir not a problem."

The man who had answered, was taller than me but was still smaller than Davenport who was probably a bit over six feet.

He had light brown hair and eyes with a colour that neared caramel. I had to look twice because for a second those eyes seemed to be on fire. His face was strong giving a sense of safety and peace. In a word. Handsome.

He appeared to be a mechanic but that was strange seeing that he was in the same room as all the other "nuggets". I'm officially curious now! I'll try to ask during the tour.

"Ok, 4s with me please, we'll start by the hangars" said the mech named Michael.

"So everyone name's Michael Foley, Mike if you get to know me better. Any questions before starting my fabulous tour through what will be hell for the next years of our lives?"

I was going to start my interrogation but Davenport appeared to have read my mind because he asked:

"Uh man... No offence, but I have to ask, you're a mechanic right? Why were you listening to the speech too?I don't remember you from last year... Just curious..."

He just grinned widely:

"I knew you would ask that but it's ok, no problem at all. I'm not a mechanic, I just help them sometimes, I'm a first year "nugget" like you all. I happened to arrive a lot earlier here and so I helped in what I could."

We all lightened up a bit now that we knew who he was. Davenport continued asking some questions to Michael, this time about music, and found that as himself Michael was a fan of Rock. I in the other hand liked any type of music that made me alive...

"Let's go to the hangars, follow me!"

We went out of the Academy main building and on to the hangars. While going there, Michael greeted a man fully dressed as a mechanic but with a lieutenant bar on him.

"This is First Lieutenant Jack Silver, chief Mechanic of Heierlark."

"Hello everyone, hope you like what you see because in a month or two, it will be death cold. We'll probably see each other more later on the year."

"That's when you start real flying training" Davenport "whispered" to me.

"Davenport you're still loud as ever why do you even bother to try to whisper? Hope all the festivals during Summer didn't affect all the talent you seem to have."

"Oh just a bit sir!"

"Figures...look I need to talk to you later, come see with Mike after the tour."

"Sure thing sir!"

We went on through the facilities seeing some Hawk T1s training jets being repaired by the maintenance crew. Michael, who seemed to know almost every mechanic, talked a few minutes with some of them introducing some to us and so we continued the tour.

After he took us throughout the facilities we went to see where were our quarters and who were our room mates.

* * *

Review please! Want to know what should I have done better!

* * *

*The _**chandelle**_ is an aircraft control manoeuvre where the pilot combines a turn with a climb in a certain way.

****The Scissors** is an aerial dog fighting manoeuvre, commonly used by military fighter pilots before the advent of high thrust-to-weight fighters (which allow for extended maneuvering in the vertical plane) in the late 1950s to mid-1960s and later, and before the perfection of the all-aspect air-to-air missile, and reliable BVR (beyond-visual-range) weapons. Thus, although still taught as a basic fighter maneuver useful in a guns-only or short-range missile encounter, the scissors were most commonly encountered by pilots in aerial combat during World War II and the Korean Conflict, and much less frequently since.

***The "**Kulbit**" (also known as "**Frolov chakra**", named after Evgeny Frolov, Russian test pilot) is an aerial manoeuvre developed by Russian pilots, in which the aircraft performs an incredibly tight diametered loop, often not much wider than the length of the aircraft itself. It is an example of post-stall manoeuvring, a type of supermaneuverability

About Colonel John Boyd (the Real One):

Colonel **John (Richard) Boyd** (January 23, 1927–March 9, 1997) was a United States Air Force fighter pilot and military strategist of the late 20th century, whose theories have been highly influential in the military and in business. (...)

With Colonel Everest Riccioni and Pierre Sprey, Boyd formed a small advocacy group within Headquarters USAF which dubbed itself the "Fighter Mafia". Riccioni was an Air Force fighter pilot assigned to a staff position in Research and Development, while Sprey was a civilian statistician working in Systems Analysis. Together, they were the visionaries who conceived the LFX Lightweight Fighter program, which ultimately produced both the F-16 and F/A-18 Hornet, the latter a development of the YF-17 Light Weight Fighter.

_From .org/wiki/John_Boyd_%28military_strategist%29_

Also about the moniker, it's also true:  
"Boyd was known throughout the Air Force as "Forty-Second Boyd," because he had a standing offer to all pilots that if they could defeat them in simulated air-to-air combat in under 40 seconds, he would pay them $40. "(...)

"He never lost. "

Sorry about this huge note but I had to give Colonel Boyd of the USAF the honors he deserved, he was considered one of the best pilots of his age and was crucial to the development of the F-16 a fighter used all over the world.


	3. Settling in

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ace Combat or any of it's products, Namco owns everything except my ideas on what to do with its characters._**

**_

* * *

_**We were in a big corridor waiting for Michael to call us. While waiting for him to call my name I noticed that that the corridor was right in the middle of the facility because it had some windows from which you could see the airstrip. After this small distraction of mine I suddenly came to myself when I heard him call a guy named Kyle! That's after me in the alphabet why would he jump my name? No need to worry maybe the names were organised in other way I thought...

We had another Michael and...

-Riley! You stay with Rosemary. Room 22.

I was getting nervous now there were just a few people left...

-Shawn you stay with Sean, here you have the keys for room number 24.

Now we were only four in the room, me, two other guys and, Michael.

-Finally for room 25 we got Timothy with Tobias. They smiled after hearing this, I thought that they must have been friends long before coming to Heierlark.

I was getting nervous now, first day and already things were looking bad. I went to him to see if he could help me sort things out. He seemed to know the place with his hand.

-You Kei Nagase? - he asked me.

-Yeah, what happened? Why don't I have a room? - I must have said it nearly without breathing because he just rose a hand signing me to calm down.

-Don't worry! - he said with a reassuring smile – You have a room, but I just wanted to clear a thing with you in private.

-Sure fire away!

-I don't think this happens often but ah...well...how can I put it...

-What? - I was getting a bit exasperated now, he was stalling for some reason but he was also a bit red.

-You see, you're my room mate! - Not that I mind, but I'll understand if you want to change.

I remained silent taking this news and trying to understand how this had happened. This was a military way of downplaying woman. I hated I probably couldn't do anything.

-Want my advice?

-Why not?

-Drop the bags in our room, let's lunch and you'll decide after having something your stomach.

-Thanks Michael I think I'll do just that! - I was starving.

-No problem just call me Mike! And how should I call you? Mademoiselle Nagase? - teased he.

-Call me Nagase, no need for such a charming title. You know Usean*?

-Ah much less than I would like to, but I know Sapin fluently though.

An uncomfortable silence settled between us as he seemed to remember something painful from his past. He shrugged it aside and asked:

-So what are you going to do?

-Me? I'm going to be a fighter pilot of course!

-He laughed non-stop, almost not breathing.

-Why are you laughing don't tell me you think that I'm a whore in uniform, like most military brass think. A female pilot can be as good as any male! And I'll be better!

I was beet red by the time of this outburst!.

-I can't believe you're a machist pig! - I was nearly crying by then but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

I stood up around going to my room. I entered and quickly locked the door. I knew he would come eventually but for the time being I decided that it was best that I just threw myself to the bed. I thought he was OK, he seemed, friendly and unbiased, why the hell were all men pigs? Well not all, that big guy, Davenport that is, he seemed normal to me. A knocked stopped my wondering.

-Nagase, you there? - he sounded almost worried...

-Go away!

-Please let me in! I need to explain why I laughed. Really it had nothing to do with you or your gender. You know I also have the key but I was hoping that you would give me permission first.

Maybe I overreacted!

-Come in then but don't be surprised if I kick your ass back out!

-I'm sure you can, but let's talk first, then you'll _try_ to kick my ass oK?

-Sure, but I won't _try_ I _will_ kick your ass! So if it wasn't for me being a fragile little girl, why were you laughing?

He seemed uncomfortable with all the situation which made me warm a bit to his claim. Just a bit though I was still mad at him.

-Well, I was laughing because you had completely forgotten about the issue with our room. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you. I know we started with the wrong foot but I still hope that we can be friends. Oh and about your dream, I fully believe in you, and I hope that I'll have the honour of flying with you. The thing is that I hadn't much things to laugh about lately and even less with a girl...uh...woman my age. I really am sorry.

He seemed sincere and he even blushed a bit after saying "girl", before correcting himself immediately.

-I think I'll forgive you but if I ever, and I mean EVER, hear you badmouthing women in the Air Force, or in general, I swear I'll kick your ass!

-I think I'll dare you to do that! - said he with a smirk.

-You and me in the gym in ten minutes!

-After putting on my tank top and my training trousers I ran to the gym where he was already waiting.

-If you take your dare back you'll spare yourself a beating y'know? - said I smugly

-I still want to see it!

-You ready? Last chance to fall back!

-Give your best shot!

He was actually having fun with all this but I'll teach him a lesson in not underestimating your opponent.

-He was faking a brawling position but I saw from his feet that he knew a martial art. Feet are everything in a fight. While waiting for me to move he started to taunt me.

-Don't tell me you're afraid now? - he smirked

-We'll see about that.

And then it started.

I punched him softly in order to see how he would defend. He reacted in a way that astounded me! He took the punch, because he predicted that I was only probing.

-God you're bad, you already took a hit! If you're like that in the air, you won't even pass replacement pilot! - I was trying to tease him in order for having an easy open.

-I'm much better in the sky, don't worry! - he didn't fall for it though...

-You want to play this the hard way. I see, well you got it coming!

I threw him a punch, a real one, to his chin, he immediately got to his knees and tried to grab me. So he's a grabber, that suggests judo or ju-jitsu. I'll have to be careful because he's probably better on the mat where he can use his weight to hold me down easily even without a martial art. Still if we get to the floor I'll still have some tricks up my sleeve. He tried to knock me down using an _o-goshi_ but I was faster and managed to grab his arm before he had it around my hips. From there I just had to push him a little due to him being already off-balance. This ended in him having his back square on the mat. Without losing momentum I immobilized counting to ten I let go the lock while still remaining sat over him, and I looked to him. What I saw made me quiver for a bit, his eyes were on fire! That's just impossible, I thought

-Like what you see? - he asked

-I could ask you the same, seeing that you are rather comfortable with this position.

-Oh I do like what I see but I think you really should let me go.

-And why is that? I still think I should hurt you a bit more, just to be safe – I said with a smirk

-Well, while I do care for my integrity, I think we really should stop or Davenport will think we have something goin'.

I looked around and saw no one but then I felt his legs balancing me making us switch places on the mat. He grinned at me but helped me up while asking:

-You really are a fighter, I saw a bit of at least two martial arts there! - said him in awe

I just smiled in response and he continued

-Seriously, you're going to have to give some lessons you know!

-I'll think about it.

-Don't tell me you're still mad at me? - he said with a sad tone

-Hum...Just a bit! But I'm less stressed right now. Every time I need to vent some stress away, I'll call you to be my personal punching bag.

At your service milady – said him in his best mix of irony and servant voice.

We gotta go though, tomorrow is our first day.

And so we went to our room to sleep...in separate beds. Recalling the afternoon incidents I smiled to myself and thought that I had made my first friend in the Academy in a very uncommon way.

_

* * *

_

_NOTES: _This chapter is a bit small to my liking but the rest I have in mind it just doesn't fit in this particular chapter. Sorry about the delay but its Exams time and I have very few time to come write. The next chapter will probably be written next week so expect less delay than the this chapter.

Also I'll try to make next chapter a bit bigger to see how it goes.

_o-goshi- _If you want to see what is this just go to youtube and put o-goshi. Anyway

I'll say Usea is France*

* * *

Review please! Want to know what can I do to write better!


	4. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ace Combat or any of it's products, Namco owns everything except my ideas on what to do with its characters._****_ Also many thanks to _****Axel yamamoto****_ for his review to my third chapter. And I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't worry in two chapters we'll get to the game timeline._**

**Also I hope You like the length of this chapter, which was done as a request of Axel yamamoto, but if you prefer either bigger or smaller just review my story and say it there please. _Review Please!_**

**_Oh and I'm really sorry for the wait , I know I said it would come in two weeks but exams didn't go so well and I had to do them once again in the second phase. I'm really sorry about that  
_**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of some kind of Celtic music.

-Mom let me sleep!

-I'm astounded, I never thought you would call me "mom", "love" would do perfectly you know.- said a manly voice.

My brain started slowly working...and furiously thinking: Why the hell am I hearing a man INSIDE my room? Wait a minute, yesterday I came to Heierlark, so I'm not in my room, obviously! So who was my room-mate really? Ahh... think...damn it name doesn't come...Mike that was it, his name's Mike, and he must have a grin the size of the world now!

I turned to look at where his voice came from and slowly I opened my eyes. There he was he was in the process of shaving having half of his face covered with shaving cream. At that moment though, he was looking at me trying his best not to laugh until he couldn't hold more and started laughing like last time. I wondered if he laughed so fully because he had few occasions to do so.

-Your face was one in a million, you should have seen it!-he said while laughing.

-I think I'm going to make you my punching bag right NOW if you don't stop.

-Ok, Ok! Not that I don't enjoy a fight with a beautiful woman in the morning but, _please_, leave it for our time off. - said him with a wink.

Damn, he's teasing the hell off me, but I will have my revenge.

-I think I know that look – he said – maybe I should stop for a bit or who knows what will you do to poor old me. - he really knew what was passing through my head.

-Well I hope you enjoyed the music, I was beginning to think that I had to rely on harsher methods to wake you up, look there – he pointed - I had already prepared a bucket of water

-You wouldn't dare!

-We will never know now right?

-I guess...

-You should prepare yourself to your first day, you remember where is the bathroom right? - he was just trying to mess with me, he still remembered my look when we passed there the day before.

- How could I forget?

-Oh and before I forget you have one hour to be in your uniform and in the mess. I would advise you to come a bit earlier though, we don't wan't to keep the colonel waiting right?

We have a long day ahead of us. I'll be in the mess if you need me. You remember where it is right hon? - he said with a smile

-_Hon_! I'll get you, you bastard!

I tried to get him but before I could reach him he had already left laughing down the corridor.

I was a little mad at him, but I knew he was just teasing me a bit. While taking a shower I was planning the best way to get back at him, and suddenly I knew what I would do. Just have to use his idea. With that thought I wore up my uniform and went to the mess.

There, I found Davenport and Mike talking in one of the tables and I decided to join them.

It was funny because it was just the first day, and there were already groups of people with few people being left behind. The thing was that this groups could be defined by their attitudes towards the rest. We have a bimbo group with those women that I hate almost as much as the arm-pumping guys, a group of the last animals were also there and some other loose guys.

AFTER THE SPEECH

-I can't believe it! – Davenport said – Why have I got no luck at all!

-What's the matter Davenport?

-Ahh! Don't call me that, makes me feel like I'm a hundred years old! Just call me Chopper.

-Chopper?

-Yeah it's my call-sign. Anyway I was just saying how Mike here had all the luck!

- Did he win the lottery or something – I was completely clueless to what he was saying.

- Yeah he did! He was the only one who got a hot female room mate!

While he was saying this Mike was trying his best to make him stop, I think he didn't know that I was his room mate.

- Actually Chopper, Nagase here is my room mate. - he said with a smirk.

-Whaaaaaaaaaat? Why didn't you tell me!

I swear that I could see his embarrassment getting out, just for a minute though.

- But you're absolutely right! Nagase is hot! And she seems to have some brains to. Don't let her go away!

- Guys I'm here! - I said trying to appear angry.

I don't know why, but with these two, I couldn't be angry, it was just as if I already knew them for a long time, but I decided to change the topic of their conversation since I was getting really embarassed.

- So Chopper how is life here in Heierlark?

-Well it depends of only two things really, talent, which I have a loooooot, and commitment...

-Which you have none – Mike immediately said

-Well someone has to keep the base alive, we don't want everyone to be all moody, right?

We both laughed but Davenport didn't seem to be embarrassed, instead he was also having fun with us. I decided that up until now I was really lucky to have only met good guys not machist ones.

- True, true, Mike, listen have you seen your schedules yet?

- Chopper you're preoccupied with schedules? Really?

- Ah no! I'm just preoccupied with you guys, I have a reputation of being lazy to maintain y'know?

- Nagase, Mike was telling me that he had fought with you yesterday, and instigated by you, I see we have a tiger hidden behind that calm face of yours. How was it? Mike didn't want to tell me.

- None of your business.

- Ah c'mon! Well I'll let you go off today but you're gonna tell me sooner or later y'know.

- Yeah sure...Look I was curious, why did the Lt. Silver want to talk with you both anyway?

- No can do. That's a secret, you'll see the result maybe in the end of the year. Well let's see our schedules anyway.

A thing I was seeing a lot in Heierlark was empty spaces, the military isn't known for wasting space at least they could put there one of those useless desk jobs...So I asked Chopper.

- Well no one knows really, but Colonel Boyd isn't your normal superior, so he likes to keep the bureaucracy as few as possible, once I even saw him picking a dozen of letters and throw them in the fire.

-Yeah he told me the same when I first met him.- Mike said.

-Ok here are our fantastic schedules, mine should be the further in the corridor since I'm one of the special cases. I'll leave you two love birds to yours then. And off he went.

- Don't hurt him Nagase, from what I hear around the base he's always like this to everyone.-with a smile.

-Heh Mike! Your name has a star in it, let's see, _pending talk with Colonel Boyd_. Why would he want to talk with you.

-I have a feeling I know, but I have talk with him anyway, don't miss your first class, I talk to you later.

[Blaze/Mike POV]

Nagase, and Chopper are nice, it feels good to finally have some friends. It's curious I've just met them and I already feel at ease with them. Let's see what "40" wants. I knocked at the door and waited:

-Come in.

-Sir you called me?

-At ease, "nugget", no need to get all formal on me when we are alone. If there are other people with us it's obvious, but between us, we are fellow pilots just that.

-Thanks sir.

-Now sit, we have to discuss something. After flying with you in the last weeks I know you have already more than mastered the basic pilot training, so I have a question. Do you want to me dismiss you of those lessons after a formal test of your capabilities or do you want to go with all the classes as a normal "nugget"?

-Sir I don't wish any special treatment, and I think that is always good to go over the basics all over again, after all they are what keep us in the air.

He smiled and said:

-I wasn't expecting anything less of you. So since I pratically bailed you out of your first class in the morning, do you want to fly?

-Of course sir, if you can, I'm always up to try and take more time getting caught.

-Ah you're already pretty good Mike, 31 seconds, isn't bad at all but one day, you'll manage to be better than me, I know it. Let's go then, I'm sure your History teacher, is boring the rest of your class with the importance of the Air Force in the first two World Wars, he always starts by that.

[Nagase POV]

Jeez this is soooo boring, who cares about this anyway? What's the importance of _how_ a battle was won in the first world war? I mean not even the flying is similar to today. I look down the class and I verify that Mike is absent, well maybe I should try to listen a bit of this in order that I can give him a run down of what the class was about. Chopper isn't reliable to do that, he's already yawning quite loud.

- Davenport! You're planning to pass this class this semester? Why do you even bore to come anyway?

-You know that I wouldn't miss your first lesson for nothing sir – he said with a grin

-Of course – the teacher with infinite patience replied.

The class had a clear view of the airstrip and everyone immediately shot to attention because two training jets were coming out to taxi to the runway.

- Since everyone is so clearly looking to see those two planes, I'll make an exception and today we'll have a class in the Control Tower.

-You knew didn't you? - I whispered to Chopper.

-Of course! I missed most of the History classes last year but the first one is always special, you'll see.

[POV-Blaze]

-You know one thing Mike, today we'll be working with an audience you know?

-What? - I gasped – Why didn't you tell me?

-It was a surprise of course. Your entire class will be watching and listening to us.

-But then they'll know it was me flying with you. That gives me special treatment even if I don't want it.

- Don't worry I've already talked to Tower and we agreed that we would only talk with call signs. No need to worry, your voice will be, as always, distorted a bit by the mask which makes me ask:

- Have you shared your call sign with anyone here besides me and Tower?

- No I didn't.

- Then don't worry. Just fly like you always do and you'll do great. Later in the year you can tell to your friends if you want! – he laughed.

- I'll have to have a good cover for not going to my first class.

- Of course, you went to the clinic down town to make some tests. Now let's go, as always I'll go first and you follow Ok?

- Sure thing sir.

- Let's go then. Time to give your friends a show. I'm thinking of a repetition of our first flight.

[POV-Nagase]

**In the Tower.**

We arrived just after both planes had taken off and heard:

- Good Morning class. This is Colonel Boyd call sign 40-second, me and my friend here are going to help Captain Wilson there with lesson your today. I'll let my partner introduce himself.

-Mornin' everyone, this is Blaze, and I'll be assisting 40 in the class today.

Whoever this Blaze was, he seemed to be nervous and I mean a lot. But anyway Boyd continued:

- So any question before we begin?- Boyd asked.

- Excuse me sir, but why is your call sign "40-second"?

- Ahh...Why everyone asks me that question every year. Well I promess that when the class ends you will know. Or at least you should guess why but let's move on. Any more questions?No. Then let's proceed, captain I believe you want to say something first.

- Yes, well I would like to remember everyone that this is a class and that I will be talking while they fly. Last but not least, I want a full report of this class in my desk in seven days understand?.

- Sir yes sir.

- Blaze let's start by the basics ok?

- Sure thing boss.

And they went with just climbing, descending, turns, stalls and so on.

- Ok now to the most important part of today's lesson. Me and Blaze are going to simulate a dogfight in which I'll be the intelligent veteran pilot and Blaze here will have to be the rookie doing most of the rookie's common mistakes.

- Jeez boss, why do I have to be the stupid one?

- Because that's what you are.

- Yeah sure, we'll see in the end the truth really, attention everyone, if you actually fly with me later on, I don't do this mistakes so don't be expecting them.

Everyone laughed at that banter between the base commander and his partner.

- Attention people we are going to start.

- Today we'll be learning about what we call the Eight diamonds of Oswald Boeleke*, these are the eight rules for Air Combat designed by said person in 1916. This rules survived the World War I and II and they are STILL valid. The first three rules are:

1. Try to secure an advantage before you begin your attack. This advantage could be altitude, position, or surprise.

2. Always carry through with an attack once you've started.

3. Fire only at close range and when your opponent is properly in your sights. When applied to missile attacks this means shoot when in good position with a good angle and within the minimum and maximum firing ranges. When applied to guns it means fill the screen with the enemy plane.

-As you see both Blaze and 40 are coming to atack each other, notice that Blaze didn't come from above or behind 40, while many times the first encounter will be head-on, always try to aim to enter from above your opponent or from behind. This obviously works well with the surprise effect but can still be done without it. On to the second one Blaze.

- Sure thing Captain, but I would never do this.

- Stop complaining Blaze! Let's carry on.

-Now you are seeing Blaze breaking from engagement without having harmed his opponent or without his enemy being turned around.

- Blaze down.

- Did you see 40 getting Blaze easily? That's why we never turn our backs to our enemies people. The third one is obvious but since neither Blaze or 40 are carrying blanks we won't demonstrate it here. It will be shown to you in either the simulator or the first training missions. The next three are:

4. Always keep your eye on your opponent. Don't be deceived by ruses.

5. Always attack from behind your opponent. This is not as important now as it was in 1916, though it still applies to a good gun attack.

6. When attacked, turn into the attack; don't try to evade. This still holds true. Always be on the offensive.

- Blaze if you may?

- Of course sir.

- Blaze is turning off 40 which is already a mistake, this mistake can and normally is proceeded of the mistake from rule 2. The same thing happens as you can see 40 is approaching Blaze's six and...

- Blaze down!

- The fifth rule was already well demonstrated as you saw that 40 always approached from behind in order to attack.

- As we do with women! - someone said

- Always a smart ass in class I see, and it wasn't you Chopper, you're sure you're OK?

- I had to give the opportunity to the others you know.

- Whatever on to the last two which are:

7. When over enemy lines, never forget your own line of retreat. When your fuel and/or weapons are low, start thinking about how you're going to get back to base.

8. Attack in groups of four or six.

-Of course this two can't be simulated. But you'll see that as a squadron you'll be much more effective than alone. Specially when you have fought with your squadron for some time or battles.

Anyway on to the surprise we have for you 40 if you please...

- So now you're going to witness everything in motion in a simulated dogfight. Oh and we'll use only guns, you'll see.

- All right! - everyone inside the Control Tower was eager to see the jets in action.

- Blaze let's start as always

- Ok I'm at your six, whenever you say the word.

- You will now see a fight starting with the advantage for Blaze let's see who wins. Whenever you want Tower.

- In 3... - everyone continued together in a chorus – 2... 1... NOW

Immediately after the NOW 40 tried to shake Blaze off, but he was relentless.

- 30 seconds 40.

As if on queue 40 managed to shake Blaze off and started get in Blaze's six. It was unbelievable time seemed to stop, in a way that every move one of the planes did the other one followed. It is so beautiful, so peaceful and fun too. I wished I was there.

- Blaze down!

- AHRGHH! I nearly got you today didn't I?

- 39 seconds! Unbelievable! "40" one more second and there went your reputation man.

- I know, Blaze is one of the best pilots I have flown with, he's going to be an ace I'm sure. He just need further training.

- Well let's go home Blaze.

- On it boss.

- Oh and you have the rest of the day off but tomorrow it will be the true start and today the other years are returning too so please, don't do anything stupid OK? Davenport your heard me?

- Loud and clear boss.

- You better or else you won't have time off in the next month!

Everyone started to get out of the Control room and went to different places. Well what do I do now? Better do that report and then I'll have time to explore a bit, maybe I'll try to meet Davenport later.

**LATER in the afternoon**

Someone knocked on my room's door.

- Come in!

- Hi there Nagase how was the first class? Did I miss something special?

- Yes you did! You should have seen it! The class was in the Control room!

- In the Control room? Dave would be upset to have us all together in there.

- But it was, we learned the 8 rules of Air Combat of... how was he called again...

- Oswald Boeleke.

- You know of him? - he nodded – well but that wasn't the best. We saw a real air engagement between the Colonel and another pilot whose call sign was Blaze. They were both fantastic! From what Davenport told me very few people manage to get colonel Boyd to hit them in 39 seconds. From what he said it was the first time he saw someone managing to hold so much here in Heierlark. Both were great really, I hope we fly with them again.

- A pity I couldn't see it but I was doing some last minute medical exams – he said with a smile, not a bit sad, i wondered why.

- All OK right?

- Yeah I think but the results will come later anyway. So can I see what are you doing?

- Sure I'm doing a report of the lesson to Captain Wilson. I'm sure you don't need to do it.

- Hum let me take a look at your notes I'll try to do it anyway. If you think anything is wrong with my report you'll tell me right?

- Of course I'd be happy to help.

- Thank you Nagase.

- That's what friends are for you know?

- You flatter me. - he said with a grin.

- But you are my friend, you helped me in everything you could, even if it was just taking a beating, you were there. You're my first friend here in Heierlark.

- Well you're my first girl friend. Not joined words.

- Hum you are getting a bit too fast to my liking. Just friends you hear. - I said pointing at him.

- All right I don't want to suffer you wrath again. - he grinned.

And so we continued through our first year until a new surprise rose...

* * *

**Me and the review button would love to receive many, many reviews, so please, please, take the time to do it! Last chapter I only had one, thanks again to Axel yamamoto for it, but I live of your reviews so if you can leave me a brief comment about my story, I humbly tank you for them. Oh and any suggestion you may want to give please do. **

*Basic tactics and rules established by Oswald Boeleke in 1916, however, have stood the test of time well. He gave new pilots eight rules of air combat to help them survive and win. Just wiki it and you'll find him you'll also find that there are othe sets of rules too but they are similar. Since Oswald Boeleke was the first however, I decided to put his name here.


	5. Lifes of future friends

**I'm back! **I know you missed me and my story! well if you didn't you should have ;)

To think that my last update was nearly **a year ago.** Well I promise I'll try to update sooner now that I'm on holidays. My first year in the University was well... bad and let's leave it at that!**  
**

**So Thanks to all people that read this! **Leave me a **review** if you can! I'm** not 100% **certain of this chapter**. **Parts of it were written nearly a year ago so if you find anything you don't like well be free to say it!

I hope that this brief view of the life of the other characters satisfies your hunger for now **blaze05. **Next chapter I'll give a brief view of Pops and Captain Bartlett back in Sand Island. Also there were some** brief glimpses **of a character from** ACZero.** See if you find it. Oh and the **Unknown POV **seems to me that it is preety obvious who he is! ;)

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Later that Year**

**[Blaze-POV]**

Two months have passed since I got here and I already have made some new friends here in Heierlark. LT Silver asked me and Davenport to organize a special event that will take place in the beginning of the second semester. At first I was a little bewildered because normally events were organized by the last years but after talking with Chopper I understood why the LT asked us both to do it and not other students. Chopper had the contacts to make it happen but he had absolutely no know-how to make a stage with just makeshift equipment. I on the other hand have a knack for this things and with the help of the other mechanics, managed to improvise a stage out of the wasted plane parts. After a friend of Chopper provided the sound system we just needed the music.

I never thought that it was possible for Chopper to have so many friends in the music industry, but it was. He managed to get a rather good band with very little money. Also by bringing this band he managed to get some smaller bands to come too.

It has been difficult to keep it secret from Nagase since she's always hanging with me and Chopper. Not that I mind of course, I find myself very comfortable around her, and the fact that she's not bad to look at probably also helps. Although we complain Nagase has been a good friend to us, always keeping me and Chopper from being completely irresponsible.

While being beautiful and intelligent she's not among the most popular people of the academy. She mostly keeps to herself but since that incident in one of the freshman's parties she is considered an Ice Queen by those stupid enough to believe rumors...

We were in a party to welcome the first years, and we had left Nagase alone while we went to get us some drinks.

Well that's when the fireworks started to brew. Someone was starting to approach her when were coming back and Chopper stopped right in front of me:

"Look there! This is gonna be fun!" - looking to Nagase

"Who's the guy?"

"The guy's name is Devon White. He's one of the most annoying bastards in the academy."

"What, he doesn't like your Rock'n'Roll ?"

"Ah no, I don't know about that but he considers himself a lady's man while in reality he just treats them as common whores. And seeing Nagase' views on that subject this is going to be great!"

"You sure we shouldn't intervene?"

"Don't worry, if things start to look too bad we'll just enter there and we pretend that nothing happened."

"Ok, but still I'm not sure if Nagase isn't going to grill us after..."

"Oh she will, but it will be worth it! You'll see."

Ten minutes later and finally Nagase snapped and slapped him

"I've gotta say that Nagase managed to hold herself for more time than I thought possible... Heh Mike you haven't drunk her drink right?"

"Of course not! And you were right it was totally worth it!"

"Let's go then, I don't want things to become worse than they are..."

"But you were the first one to say..."

"Shut it Mike!"

"Here's your drink Nagase. We're not interrupting anything I hope?" - Chopper said with his most naïve smile.

"Took you long enough, and no, we were just finishing our conversation."

Seeing this Devon understood that he should make his retreat to his group. He seemed to be really red-eyed with anger and humiliation but I think that anyone on the receiving end of a slap would feel the same.

From there on, half of the guys didn't approach her, maybe in fear of her wrath, maybe in fear of going against Devon's non-expressed order of ignoring her.

In the next morning he had free time in the morning and as any teenager after a party night I decided to give myself some well deserved rest, or so I thought...

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I was going to kill the idiot who had just woke me by throwing a filled water bucket. I was having a great dream in the beach having a great time with... I'm digressing... When I finally managed to focus my eyes I saw the idiot or should I say the beautiful idiot who had taken me from my slumber.

"Why the hell did you do that?

"That's for making fun of me in my first day AND for not doing anything yesterday when you could have saved me from having to slap that idiot."

"Ok that was bad, but did you really had to take your revenge this way?"

"Let me think...hum...Yeah I think it was the best way that came upon my mind!"

"I won't forget this!"

"I'm sure you won't!" - she said laughing before getting out of the room.

Later during breakfast we had to talk about last night, but I being the cautious person that I am let Chopper make the question or who knows what she would send at me...

"Sooo Nagase what happened yesterday?"- Chopper asked with a grin – "I never saw Mr High and Mighty White getting slapped so hard before."

"The guy thought that I was a slut like his usual bimbo friends and after ten minutes of lame conversation with some of the worst pickup lines I have ever heard he decided to come forward and ask me outright to his bed!"

"And don't think I didn't see you two waiting to see how it ended our talk when you could have saved me the trouble of having to be so direct about my answer."

"Well we thought about it and we even thought about what you would do to us if we didn't go but in the end we decided that it would be totally worth it."

At hearing this Nagase huge grin at him.

"What?"

"Ask Mike later" – she said in a sing-song manner.

"She woke me by throwing a bucket full of water today, you better watch your six carefully from now on!"

"Well...Ok but I still wanted to warn you Nagase, the guy has quite a reputation of hitting on girls, that's why we went in fast after your slap, I was afraid of what might happen."

"Sweet way to try and win me back Chopper but don't worry I can take care of myself, if he even thought about it I would have put him him on the ground and hit him hard."

"You're mad you know that right?"

"Of course, but you shouldn't say that you never know if I take offense and..."

"I take it back right now!"

"Intelligent retreat Chopper, but I really hate when I'm treated like trash, like I owe anything to man for being a woman."

"Don't worry Nagase next time we'll have your back but even you have to agree that you loved to slap him!" - I said

"Weeeeell, Maybe just a little." - she said smiling.

* * *

**Same time in Osea, Clear Water, nearest city from Sand Island AFB**

"C'mon Jacob, you know I'm not into that type of thing..."

"Oh shut up Hans, I just came from my first year in the Army and you don't want to spend some time with your favorite brother?"

"You're my only brother!"

"All the more reason to be your favorite, so unless you want me to drag your sorry ass to the bowling alley, get up and get ready to be beat!"

"Sure thing brother, remind me of our last game please?"

"That didn't count! You cheated!"

"I most certainly did not! It wasn't my fault you were flirting with the blond attendant while playing!"

"Well she was super hot, not my fault and besides it was totally worth it! I still see her you know!"

"Of course I know you took her to lunch yesterday! At least she's intelligent and not some bimbo going for a soldier. How's med school doing for her?"

"She's doing fine. She has been the second best student this year. Couple that with work at the bowling alley and it's damn impressive. Enough about me and Clara, what are you going to do next year?"

"I'm still thinking. You know I met the chief Engineer in Sand Island last month. He offered me a job as an assistant mechanic starting next summer..."

"That's great you always had a thing for planes, why not accept his proposal?"

"I don't know, I really don't know what to decide..."

"Just give it a try and if you don't like it, you just have to quit and find something better!"

"It's always easy with you isn't it Jake?"

"Of course it is! You just think too much! Now c'mon I want to see Clara and this time you're going to lose!"

* * *

**Same time in Oured**

"This is an amazing article for a reporter that just got out of school! Congratulations are in order, Mr Gennette."

"I huh... thank you sir."

"You know Gennette you should talk to Brett Thompson. He's the best war reporter in Osea right now. I think you could learn a lot from him, in fact he's giving a conference in a week about War journalism and his latest work about the Belkan War. I think you should go."

"I was planning to sir...but...huh"

"Yes, Mr Gennette?"

"An invitation is needed to enter and I can't seem to find one..."

"Don't worry I have one right here. I was just waiting for you to deliver this. Here you have. I hope you manage to develop the connections that this job requires. Remember this work as much it is learning."

"I... thank you sir, you won't regret it!"

"Sir you need to see this!" - A voice from down the hall said – "The ISAF managed to capture Farbanti"

"My god! Who we have on scene?"

"Jack is nearby in San Salvacion and Tom is with the 1st armored division, the one that managed to capture the city plaza."

"Hum... Send Jack to Farbanti... When the peace talks start make him follow them to North Point, that's where the negotiations will probably be . He should be safe there with all the brass and other journalists. Keep me updated."

"I'll call Jack and Tom right now!"

"Gennette this doesn't change a thing for you, while I know you would want to be there I feel you're not yet prepared for this. Keep working on the article for next week's paper and don't forget to attend the conference. I get a feeling it's what you need."

**North Point - a few months later**

**[Unknown POV]**

Life was easy back here. Those were the good old days... They say I'm a hero, but I'm nothing like that. To think that I lost three years of my life in this bloody conflict... I am no hero, I'm a survivor, when the war came I was but a teenager and now I'm twenty two and I feel like I'm ten years older... I hope that Yellow 13 survived, he was a damn good pilot it had felt good to fly with him... maybe in another life we'll meet and be friends.

I was promoted, to Colonel no less, pilots all over the continent want to meet me... it's too much.

It was difficult to get the brass to accept my resignation but they understood that I needed some time. After Stonehenge and Megalith, well they owe me... They say that I can come back whenever I want. I don't know if I ever will... but I hope I find a new life in this new country with my new identity... and a new hope...

* * *

**If you can leave me a brief comment about my story, I humbly thank you for them. Oh and any suggestion you may want to give please do. Also don't forget to read my first paragraph before the beginning of this chapter. I find that many people do pass over it.**

**Reviews are always apreciated  
**


End file.
